


Don't mess with King Dice

by Khoshek



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Haha no I'm not, How Do I Tag, I am going to hell for this, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, but thats where King Dice is so sign me the fuck up, gender neutral reader, ho boi, i still cant tag, im sorry, they're all human/human form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshek/pseuds/Khoshek
Summary: You hadn't believed Cuphead when he told you that he lost his soul. Devils, demons and soul contracts, that just couldn't exist, right? Oh, how wrong you were. And you were going to pay for going up against the devil himself.





	1. The Devil's Casino

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I have no regrets. 
> 
> Also, thanks to the amazing 96Aiko who beta read this for me, there shouldn't be any spelling mistakes. Bless you, smol bun <3  
> Enjoy~

Snow fell from thick clouds, painting the pitch black sky with white specks. Freezing wind whipped through the streets, letting the snowflakes dance in the air while the dim orange light of the street lamps turned them into tiny, luminous orbs. Tall and luxurious buildings stretched up into the sky on either side of the road, the sidewalks blanketed in snow.

It would have been a beautiful sight. _Would have,_ if it weren't for you, trudging through the otherwise untouched snow, shivering and cursing beneath your breath.

You didn't care about the whole scenery around you, though. All you wanted was to get back to warmth and out of the cold. Cursing -again- you pulled your coat tighter around you, wishing you'd have brought a scarf or a hat -or anything to keep you warm, really- with you.

You shouldn't even be out here tonight. You could've stayed home, on your couch, all snuggled up and watching movies while drinking hot chocolate or something. But alas, Cuphead -a nickname you had given your friend way back when you were kids- had called you earlier that night, asking for your help.

His words had been rushed and quiet, so you didn't understand much through the phone, leaving you without an explanation after he hung up. All you knew was that he was out gambling again, this time at a place called 'Devil's Casino'.

You snorted. What a silly and cliché name for a casino.

It wasn't the first time you had picked Cuphead up from one of his nigths out, him usually being drunk off his ass and a few hundred pounds poorer than before he entered the casino. But this time it was different. He had sounded so.. _scared._

Of course you were fed up with him, he really had to stop wasting his time and money away with playing, but you didn't want to leave him alone either. So naturally, you being the good friend you are, threw on your coat and took the next bus to the station closest to the Devil's Casino.

Okay really, whoever came up with _that_ name had absolutely no imagination.

Sighing, you watched puffs of your breath form into visible clouds before dispersing in the cold night air. You loved Cuphead, he was like a brother to you after all, but right now all you wanted to do was punch him.

You continued walking down the sidewalk, mumbling and tugging your hands into your coat pockets to shield them from the cold, it didn't do much, though.

All your throughts fled from your mind when you tore your gaze away from your snow covered boots and looked up at the large building at the end of the road. It loomed darkly against the black horizon, as if it sucked in all light that fell on its walls. Striking statues of chessmen stood next to the large entrance and ugly yet impressively well chiseled stone gargoyles sat on the roof, their mouthes hanging open, revealing sharp, jagged teeth. A large black grimace carved out of stone hung above the large wooden doors, its yellow painted eyes almost glowing in the dark.

You walked towards the entrance but hesitated, the sight of it all made you uncomfortable. Something about this place was just _wrong_. It wasn't the cold that made you shiver this time.

You stayed still for a moment, pondering whether or not you should go in. Your gaze fell onto the grimace of the gargoyle in the front, dark and mouth stretched into an ugly grin, showing off sharp teeth. You felt your heart beat faster and quickly averted your eyes again, not wanting to look at it any longer.

This was ridiculous. You weren't Cup's babysitter, you shouldn't have to drag him out of places like this because he couldn't control his gambling addiction. But he needed you, you knew that, and you couldn't just leave him there.

Biting your lip, you willed your legs to move again. The large, gaping entrance beckoned and you opened one of the doors, stepping into a large lobby. A warm rush of air hit your skin and you sighed in relief, your tense muscles relaxed again as you opened your coat.

There was another door at the end of the lobby, presumably the entrance to the large casino hall. You could faintly make out smooth jazz being played as you walked over the blood red carpet, passing a snoring man sitting on a frail chair in the cloakroom. Maybe business was slow today?

Wasting no more time, you opened the door leading inside and were immediatly greeted by the smell of booze and cigar smoke, your nose wrinkled a little. Sounds of gambling, cheering, repining and smooth jazz enveloped you, the air thick with tension.

The lights were dim here, too, but it was still a little brighter than out in the lobby, the same velvet carpet beneath your feet. The room was filled with the glow of thousands of slot machines, eyes of greedy customers transfixed on the screens. The place was bustling and all the courage you had gathered to walk into this building suddenly left your body.

Casinos were fascinating places, filled with bright colours and interesting characters. But oh, how you hated them. They were places of desperation and ruin, sucking the life out of anyone who stayed for too long, trapping the greedy and robbing them of everything they had.

You saw what it did to Cuphead everytime you picked him up from a casino, and this one was by far the worst you had ever been to. Despair was written in the eyes of some people while others threw their money around, drunk and losing every game they played, placing bets they knew they couldn't win.

Your eyes roamed over the crowd, trying to spot your friend and hoping that he hadn't started another game, losing more money than he already had. It didn't take long before you saw him sitting at the bar on the far right side of the casino, his head hanging low and a half finished drink in his hand.

You made your way over to him, passing several tables with people all around, leaning in to watch others play Poker, Craps or Blackjack, placing bets and laughing at those who lost. You payed them no mind.

A soft smile spread over your lips as you reached out and ruffled your friend's red dyed hair, sitting down next to him at the counter. There was barely anyone else there, save for the few who had no money left to gamble.

„Hey, Cup.“ you greeted, voice soft and caring. There was no response from him so you nudged him a little. „Rough night?“ he remained silent and you frowned. If he's acting like this then it was certainly bad. You didn't want to imagine how much money he lost. You sighed and layed your hand onto his forearm, the grip on his glass tightening.

„Come on, I'll bring you back home to your brother, he's probably already worried sick and you definitely had enough for tonight.“ you moved to stand up again, intent on leaving this hell hole as fast as possible, but were stopped by his hand around your arm.

You gasped when the young man lifted his head, swaying a little. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed from crying. He obviously already had a bit more to drink and you scowled, the smell of alcohol on his breath was so heavy it was almost nauseating.

„Jesus, Cup! How much did yo-“

„I can't leave.“ he croaked, cutting you off before you could finish your sentence. You frowned in confusion.

„Of course you can leave. Look, you don't have to tell me what happened, I'll bring you home and we'll figure everything out tomorrow. But for now let's just-“

„No, y/n, you don't understand! I can't leave, the staff ain't letting me!“ his grip on your arm tightened a little, not enough to hurt you however.

You huffed, annoyed at being interrupted again. „I doubt anyone is keeping you from leaving, Cup, you're probably just imagining things.“ you sighed. Just how much did he drink? „We are going to leave now. The door is right there, nothing is stopping you from leaving this Casino. And staying is no option, no matter how much you lost, you won't get it back through gambling.“

Cup scoffed and looked down at his drink, his expression turning bitter „Yeah.. you're right, I won't.“ he took a swig from his drink and the urge to slap the glass out of his hand grew. But when you saw a tear roll down his rosy cheek your features softened, your hand running along his back sympathetically.

„Money isn't that important, Cup. It'll all turn out alright, I promise.“ he shook his head at your words, his grip on the glass so tight you thought it was about to crack any second now.

„I didn't lose money, y/n. I was on a roll, actually. I just couldn't seem to lose.“ Cuphead chuckled softly before his smile faded again. „And then the casino owner made a bet with me. All the money that the casino had, it all could've been mine. I was so fucking greedy..“ he emptied his glass and turned to you, gaze on the floor. „I lost, y/n. I lost all of the money and..“

You stayed silent, listening and waiting for him to continue. Cup bit his lip.

„.. and my soul.“

For a moment there was silence between you two, fresh tears pricked his eyes when he looked up at you again, waiting for your answer, biting his lip nervously. He was scared, scared of how you'd react.

Then you laughed. A grin spread over your face as you shook your head at your friend, brushing his hand off of your arm as you chuckled. „Alright, Cup, you got me.“ you took his coat from the chair next to him and waited for him to stand up. „'Your soul'~ We all know you have a gambling problem, Cup, but I'm pretty sure that was a joke to spook you. Casinos don't deal with souls if I recall correctly.“ you laughed, handing him his coat.

Cuphead stood up and swayed heavily, you steadied him. His hands found your shoulders and he looked into your eyes, desperation in them, helpless, lost. Your smile faded.

„No, no, no! You don't understand! I made a bet with the Devil himself! I lost and now he wants my soul! I tried to leave, y/n, I really did. But the staff won't let me, and everytime I got close to sneaking out that fucking manager hauled me right back in!“ his voice was deseperate, scared, and you tried not to wrinkle your nose at the smell of booze hitting your face. „They said I can't leave before I payed off my debt, after the casino closes, that's when he'll take my soul! I- „ his voice broke and he leaned back, taking his hands from your shoulders, „I'm going to lose my life, y/n.“

You were at a loss of words for a moment before shaking your head, sighing and helping your drunk friend into his coat. „Cup, are you even listening to yourself? No one is going to kill you and take your soul, and definitely no one is stopping you from leaving! Christ, pull yourself together!“ you started to lead him back to the entrance, making sure Cup didn't trip or stumble over anything.

He opened his mouth to object but you nudged him, the scowl back on your face. „I'm not in the mood for games, Cup, Let's just get you home, you'll sober up and then we'll talk again tomorrow, okay?“ the tone in your voice made it clear that you weren't up for an arguement, so he merely nodded in agreement, hanging his head low and letting you lead the way, your arm around his waist to steady him.

God, who would say something as cruel as that to a kid? Sure, Cup was old enough to play but he was no more than a kid either way. But still, the whole soul thing couldn't possibly be true.

You two were almost at the entrance to the lobby and you already felt better from just the thought of leaving this place. Cup hung heavy at your side, his steps slow and clumsy, focusing on his feet to make sure he wouldn't fall over.

Just as you were about to reach out for the door you felt a hand on your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. The grip wasn't too strong but it was sure starting to _hurt._ You turned, annoyed and ready to push off the person who that bloody hand belonged to. But when your eyes fell on the figure next to you your heart skipped a beat and you struggled to keep your mouth from falling open.

The man holding you back was somewhere in his thirties and tall, _very_ tall, with angular cheekbones and a jawline that could cut through glass. Striking green eyes, sitting below thinly plucked and perfectly arched eyebrows, looked down at you, roaming over your body and taking in your appearance. His black hair was neatly combed back, revealing a pale forehead. He was very pale in general, you noted. It was almost unnatural.

A thin mustache sat above his lips, which were stretched into a large smile showing off his pearly whites. The man was dressed in a dapper purple tail suit that was completed by a bowtie of the same colour, both undoubtedly of best quality, probably cost a fortune. His smile was absolutely charming, making your heart beat faster.

You contained an amused smirk. This guy was so old fashioned it almost hurt. But either way, he was very handsome, and ignoring the current circumstances you probably would've melted into his arms.

But for now you decided you didn't like him.

Cuphead immediatly took a step back when he noticed the man, shaking and tugging at your sleeve.

„That's the manager I told you about!“ his voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to shrink down behind you, hiding from the man.

„Terribly sorry if I startled ya, darlin'“ he drawled.

_Oh._

That dark voice almost made you want to climb this man like a tree. Not liking him was suddenly very, _very,_ difficult.

The man before you took his hand from your shoulder and bowed a little and it almost made you blush.. „Mister King Dice, manager of this fine casino.“ he leaned back up and smiled, „And you are?~“

„y/n, pleasure to meet you, sir.“ whoa, kudos to you for not stuttering.

King Dice grinned, „The pleasure is all mine, y/n.“ his eyes darted over to Cup, who was cowering behind you, and for a second you saw something dark flare up in his eyes. „If ya don't mind me askin', where are you two lovelies headin' off to in such a rush?“

You suddenly started to feel uneasy. Why would the manager ask you something like that? After all, someone of his importance wouldn't waste his time with just any customer. Maybe Cuphead didn't lie, maybe they really didn't let him leave, maybe-

You chased the doubts away, it was too ridiculous to be true.

„We're leaving, Mister Dice. We had a good time, really, but my friend here-“ you gestured to a very quiet Cuphead behind you, „-had a bit of a rough night, lost a lot of money. So I'd rather bring him back home.“ you finished, surprised at how calm you sounded.

Dice took a step closer to you and you felt Cuphead let go of your sleeve, taking another step back. You didn't move.

„Ah well, certainly understandable, but I'm afraid I can't let ya leave. Well, him at least, you're free to go whenever, darlin'.“ his eyes never left you but you knew that his attention was entirely on Cup, watching and waiting for him to try and escape.

Anger slowly bubbled up inside of you and you clenched your fists, your admiration for him replaced by wariness. You refused to believe that the whole soul thing was true, what would one even do with a soul? But now that the manager was acting just like Cup had told you, your certainty wavered.

„Look, buddy, I don't care what he owes you. He'll pay as soon as possible, you'll get your money. But we are going to leave this casino right now.“ you exclaimed, pushing all the thoughts of taking a bite from that eye candy before you aside.

Amusement flashed over the man's face and before you could even react, he stepped between you and the door as you went to reach for the handle. You scowled, handsome or not, you didn't like others acting superior.

King Dice towered over you and you heard Cuphead almost shriek, taking a few steps back. You would have been intimidated by him if it weren't for your pissed off mood.

„Get out of the way.“ you ordered.

„Ah ah~“ he wagged a gloved finger at you „Like I said, dear, he can't leave. He owes my boss something far greater than money and he can't leave before he collects it.“ his smile never wavered, but it was far more sinister now.

„And what exactly does he owe you, his soul?“ you mocked, but you were curious. You wanted to know what was going on and what Cup had said was true, because something about this man, this casino, was terribly wrong.

The grin on King Dice's face was enough to make your blood run cold. „Precicely.“ his piercing green eyes never left yours and you stared at him blankly, trying to process what he had just said.

So it was true. Cuphead had lost his soul to the casino owner.

You sigh, rubbing your temples. „Oh jesus fucking christ you've gotta be kidding me.“ looking back up, you push aside the fear lurking in your chest and mask it with anger. „I'm sorry, Mister Dice, but I really want to leave and I'm taking Cuphead with me. Terribly sorry if I'm messing up some cult thing here, but you're not going to touch my friend's soul.“

King Dice laughed at this, a soft and melodic thing that reached your ears. It didn't affect you, you were more pissed than before, actually.

„Oh I like ya, darlin', the feisty ones always spark my interest~“ he smirked. Your ears were burning and you felt your face turn red from anger.

„Get out of the way. Now!“ you growled, annoyed with the game he was playing with you. The smile on his face dissapeared, a blank and sinister expression replacing it. Dice leaned down, his face close to yours now and you could smell expensive cologne mixed with cigar smoke. Dark green eyes piercing yours. You gulped.

„Who do ya think you are, telling me what to do in _my_ casino?“ his smile returned but his eyes stayed dark, murderous. „I'll tell ya what's goin' to happen, pumpkin'. Your friend is goin' to stay here, not like there's nothin' to do around here. You can leave, or ya can stay and watch, I don't care. But when the casino closes at dawn, the boss is going to rip your lil' friend into shreds before devouring his soul. It'll be messy, nothin' for your pretty lil' eyes, so I suggest you go home.“ his voice was dark and threatening as he leaned back up and smiled softly, „This casino ain't no place for you to be, sweetheart.“

Something inside of you snapped, the anger that pooled in your stomach boiled over and lashed out.

Now, you weren't the tallest person and definitely not the strongest, but that didn't mean you were completely defenseless. And by god, did you enjoy the surprise flash over his features when you wiped that stupid smile off his face by punching him square in the jaw.

You cursed as your knuckles ached from the contact, but you ignored it for now, you didn't care. You were going to get Cuphead out of here, nobody was _ever_ going to harm, let alone murder, him while you were still around.

King Dice gasped, stumbling backwards into the door and it fell open. You took the chance, grabbing Cup and pushing him forward, yelling at him to run for it. You darted through the door behind him and dashed through the lobby, gasping when you felt something pull you back.

„Not so fast, hun.“ Dice growled. He had fallen onto the ground but managed to snatch the end of your coat. You slipped out of your it as he rose to his feet and ran straight for the entrance doors, slamming your shoulder into it. The doors fell open from the force of the impact and you stumbled out into the snow. You're stunned for a second by the sudden cold, your teeth immediatly started chattering and you cursed Dice for taking your coat, leaving only your thin black sweatshirt and jeans to keep you warm.

You could hear shouting from inside and you snapped back into reality, your legs starting to move again despite the freezing temperatures. You could see Cuphead already further down the road, running like the devil was chasing him.

_Hehe.._

The cold and the adrenaline in his veins had probably sobered him up. You chased after him, your lungs burning after a short while because of the freezing night air, your ears and nose feeling like they were about to fall off. It had started snowing heavily and it got more and more difficult to see Cup, he was furher away now, almost out of sight.

Cursing, you turned around. The casino was way behind you now and there was no one following you, the shouts having died down shortly after you started running. You finally allowed yourself to slow down, catching your breath as you leaned against the wall of the nearest building.

Man you were out of shape.

Your body was shaking uncontrollably from the cold and the exhaustion and you wrapped your arms around yourself to try and keep warm, it did nothing, though. Looking up, you could see the bus station further down on the road, but Cuphead was nowhere to be seen.

„Cup?“ you shouted. Where did that idiot run off to? You tried shouting again, but there was no answer.

You carried on down the sidewalk towards the station and scanned the alleys to your left and right, hoping he might turn up there. Maybe he was running all the way back to his home? Should you wait here for him? Should you call his brother?

_What if they got him? What if they killed him? What if-_

Your thoughts were cut short when something grabbed you, dragging you down the side alley. You yelped in surprise, immediatly beginning to struggle against the strong grip around your waist and neck. You stomped down on your attacker's foot and felt your blood run cold when you recognized the voice of the figure behind you.

Dice grunted in pain and sighed annoyed when you started screaming for help. He turned, spinning you around and smashed you against a wall, the back of your head connecting with the ice cold stone as a flash of white exploded behind your eyes. You cried out in pain, your knees buckling beneath you but you managed to stay upright as you tried to clear your vision.

Your head was throbbing painfully and you knew the warm, damp feeling on the back of your head was blood. Everything was a blur of dark colours and you blinked a few times, your eyes settling after a while and allowing you to see again. The ringing in your ears remained, though.

You turned your head. Dice was pacing up and down at the end of the alley from where he had dragged you in, his head darting around, eyes wild and furious.

Before you could react he was back, pinning you against the wall, his hand on your throat and his breath hot on your face as you shivered, your feet already numb from the cold. The sudden lack of air only worsened the pain in your head and you clawed at his hand, gasping for air.

„Where is he?!“ his voice made you freeze, it was almost demonic. „That debtor, he was with you. Where did he go?!“

His tight grip made it impossible for you to breathe and you felt yourself go dizzy, the ringing in your ears growing louder but no matter what you did, his hand didn't leave your throat. You gasped in relief when he finally released you, throwing you to the ground, something akin to disgust laced his features.

You didn't know how you managed it, but despite the pounding in your head and the way your throat felt like it was going to bruise badly, you turned onto your back and flashed him a mocking smirk.

„He's gone. Ran away and not coming back. Sorry, buddy, but it looks like your boss is getting no souls tonight~“ you spat and for a moment you wanted to laugh at his flabbergasted face.

But then his eyes glinted with rage as his thin lips spread into a hateful smile, showing off his perfect teeth, as white as the snow falling from the sky.

„Ah well, if it ain't his soul then it'll be yours, darlin'.“ he reached out to grab you again and your eyes grew wide in panic. You kicked out, hitting his knee and ignored the sickening crack of bone as King Dice screamed, cursing and falling down onto one knee.

The next kick hit his right shoulder and sent him flying onto his back. You took your chance, scrambling onto all fours and rushing over to him, sitting down onto his chest and pinning his arms with your legs. You pulled your arm back before bringing it down, smashing it against his face over and over again, delivering one punch after another as Dice tried to shield himself from the blows.

You gave him no chance to throw you off, digging your knees into his arms and your fist slamming into his cheek. Dice screamed in pain when you felt his nose crack beneath your palm, blood covering his lips and running out of his nose. Suppressing the gut wrenching feeling in your stomach as you took in the sight before you, you quickly shuffled to your feet.

He was too preoccupied now, clutching his nose and groaing in pain, his eyes screwed shut. Your body moved on it's own, your head swam and your vision still wasn't entirely clear, but it was enough to not stumble over anything as you ran away from the manager. Your pulse was racing in your veins as you neared the end of the alley.

A scream pierced your throat when you felt something suddeenly grab you by your hair, yanking you back. Blood ran freely from your wound now, dampening your hair and sending sharp jolts of pain through your head.

The grip on your hair tightened, making you gasp in pain and you could hear Dice growl from behind you.

_How did he catch up so fast?_

You didn't waste time on that thought and lashed out at him, kicking and clawing to try and loosen his grip on you. He blocked your attacks this time, the blood on his face had dissapeared and his nose was back in place. Nothing indicated that his knee had been broken. There was absolutely no sign of a fight on him, as if nothing had happened. Your attacks faltered for a moment. A horrible mistake.

_How.._

His hand shot out, curled into a fist and struck the right side of your ribs, knocking the wind out of you. Dice kicked and your legs gave out, letting you fall down onto the snow covered ground. You ignored the cold, staring up at the man who was towering over you. It hadn't intimidated you earlier, but now that his full attention and anger was on you, you were _terrified._

His eyes were dark, yet burned themselves into you, making your heart race. He was done fooling around.

And then the beating started.

You couldn't remember the last time you were in so much pain, screams tearing out of your throat as you tried to shield yourself from the kicks and punches raining down on you. Every attempt of defending yourself, of standing up and fighting back, was mercilessly rewarded with more strikes to your ribs and head. After a while you weren't sure anymore if your clothes were damp because of the snow or the blood. You didn't care, though, your focus was on the sharp pain pulsating through your entire being with every blow that came from above.

Your body felt numb, the cold seeping into your bones as your arms grew too heavy to hold up anymore. There was blood in your mouth, the taste nauseating and you could feel your left eye slowly starting to swell up. A cry left your lips as another kick landed on your forearm, robbing you of your last strength to shield yourself.

You went limp, your gaze unblinking and on the wall far behind Dice. Your breathing was ragged and every breath you drew sent a wave of pain through your body. Your ribs were probably broken. Hell, _everything_ felt broken.

And then, after what felt like an eternity, the King stopped beating down on you, taking a step back and admiring his work. His breathing was uneven, too, but in his case it was from exhaustion rather than pain.

Groaning, you rolled onto your back. You didn't even have the strength to shiver from the cold anymore. You only lay there, eyes unmoving. You wanted to cry, the pain was excruciating and only the slightest movement made you cry out.

Dice slowly crouched down next to you and your eyes settled onto his broad figure next to you, his hand reaching out to wipe a blood soaked strand of hair from your forehead. His gloved knuckles were covered in your blood. Shame, you thought, those were some nice gloves.

A wide and primal grin, oh so far from the warm and charming smile he had given you before you left the casino, stretched his thin lips and he chuckled. It was soft and calm, very out of place.

„I'm sorry for this, darlin', but ya left me no choice.“ he practically purred. His hand reached up to his chin, right where you had socked him. „I gotta say, though, you have quite some fight in ya~“ he laughed, his hand falling back to his side before pulling off his gloves and tucking them into his pocket.

„Oh, the troubles you've gotten yourself into, ya should've just walked away, sweetheart.“ his eyes never left you and you suddenly felt very, very small. „And now look what happened, I had to take action and now I feel bad for hurting such a pretty little thing like you.“ he pouted, his eyes mocking.

The grin on his face faded, replaced by a devilish smirk that made your heart hammer against your chest, fear mixing with pain. His hand reached out to grab your chin and he yanked your head up so that you were forced to look into his eyes, the piercing, almost glowing, green colour now dark and sinister. Oh how you want to rip out out those eyes with a spoon and stuff them down his throat.

„You really are quite somethin', aren't ya?“ his eyes roamed over your body, making your stomach churn in disgust. There it was again, that primal grin beaming down at you. You tried to turn your head away, repulsed by the man but his grip tightened, making you wince.

„Don't you dare look away!“ he ordered, his voice dark, dangerous, but it was quickly replaced by a softer tone, laced with something you couldn't really place. „Ya know, I can't remember the last time I met someone like ya. Witty, feisty, a little reckless and absolutely dashin'.“ his eyes darted down to your lips and his thumb brushed over the dried blood on your bottom lip. If he hadn't pulled away again you would've bitten down on it.

He smiled, his gaze still roaming over the bruises forming on your skin and when he spoke he sounded absent, lost in thought. As if his words weren't meant for you. „Maybe I should keep you.“

Your eyes grew wide. There was no way in hell you would survive any longer with this man, his very presence unsettling you and making you nauseous. You opened your mouth to say something, to scream at him, yell at him to fuck off. But your tounge felt so heavy, it was nearly impossible to even utter a word.

Before you managed to say anything, though, you heard a car approach. King Dice's head snapped up to the side, his gaze tearing away from you as the engine was killed, the car parked at the end of the alley. Your head fell back onto the ground with a thump, making you cry out from the sharp bolt of pain.

Dice stood up, straightening his tail coat and running a hand through his hair before walking over to the car. You heard a door open and close and a part of you was curious to see who had gotten out of the vehicle, but your head hurt to much to move and see.

You could hear voices now, one of them being of King Dice. He didn't sound too pleased, his voice quiet and.. scared? The other one was even darker, almost scolding. Was he being told off?

Oh jesus you just _had_ to see that.

Ignoring the pain, you turned your head to the side and saw two figures standing at the end of the alley, the person who had been in the car was taller than King Dice. You couldn't make out any details since Dice was blocking your sight, but something told you that you didn't really want to see.

They were argueing, their voices rising and now both sounded annoyed. You breathed out, this was your chance. Dice was occupied with whoever he was talking to, paying you no mind right now. If you could sneak away, then maybe..

You supressed a groan as you rolled back onto your side, gasping for air. You bring up a hand to feel along your ribs, checking for anything that didn't feel right. So far the left side was okay, only a few bruises. You breathed out, that was good, okay now to the right si-

You bit down on your lip to stop yourself from crying out. Yep, definitely broken.

Pushing any complaints aside and ignoring the way your body was screaming at you for even considering to move, you rolled onto your stomach and heaved yourself up onto all fours. A wave of nausea rolled over you and it took you everything to not throw up.

Slowly, _very_ slowly, you got up to your feet. Your legs ached in protest and it took you a moment to steady yourself, it was difficult not to fall down again. You leaned against the wall, slowly moving forward into the opposite direction. You turned your head back to the two men, still argueing. They hadn't noticed you yet and you felt a little proud at yourself for staying quiet.

You could see the man talking to Dice now. His black hair was a little messier than Dice's, his pale skin an unnatural shade, almost ash grey. A black, pointed anchor beard covered his chin. His dark coat hung low, letting him appear like a shadow and the way he moved was so smooth you wondered if he even possessed any bones. He was handsome, but if you learned anything tonight it was that handsome men were definitely not to be trusted.

What struck you most about him were his eyes, though. Striking yellow orbs burning like fire in the dark alley, you could see the glow from where you were struggeling to walk along the wall, making your knees feel even weaker.

You turned your head back into the direction you were going. You were almost at the end of the alley. If you managed to slip away, you could hide and wait until they left. Running wasn't an option right now, so you had to stay unnoticed until you were out of sight.

_So close.._

Your head darted back, checking if they were still talking. They were, the voice of the dark man rising into a shout and you saw King Dice wince. You would have laughed if the sound of his voice hadn't made you wince, too.

_Almost there.._

Your breathing sped up as you limped further down the alley. Just a few more steps, only a few more steps and then you could focus on hiding, you'd have a chance, you could get away.

_Keep going, keep going, don't stop walking!_

You clenched your teeth together, struggeling to keep your balance.

_Don't stop walking._

You felt hope flare up inside of you when you were only a few steps away from the corner and you breathed out in relief and reached out and smiled and turned your head one more time and-

Furious yellow eyes met your own, your blood ran cold and you froze. Even though they were all the way at the other end of the alley, you could feel them burning you up, tearing you apart.

You ran.

 

 

 


	2. Angel face. Devil thoughts

Malignant yellow eyes stared at you as you turned and ran, burning themselves into your back.

He nodded towards you and King Dice turned around, surprise flashing over his features. He hadn't expected you to try and escape, hadn't expected you to still fight back. A grin spread over his face as he took off, following your footsteps engraved in the snow as he sped around the corner of the alley. He made a mental note to stop underestimating you, obviously you had more fight in you than he assumed.

Your back was pressed against a wall of another side alley, your hand against your mouth to quieten yourself down, breathing low and shallow despite the adrenaline coursing through you. You had taken the tracks you left behind into account, so to avoid being found you had climbed on top of a dumpster closest to a fire escape ladder on the side of a building and jumped. Your fingertips were a hue of blue and cold against your skin, your palms red from when you had dangled from the small platform, clenched around the cold metal of the railing. You hadn't been strong enough to pull yourself up, so you had shimmied further along until you dropped down behind another dumpster, a silent cry left your lips when your legs almost snapped from the impact.

But that way there were no footprints leading up to you now, so you had mustered up the last shreds of energy you had left and snuck down the rest of the alley, sticking to the walls and the shadows until your legs gave out, unable to carry you any longer. You sat down, your back against the cold bricks. It felt like ice shards digging into your skin, but you didn't move, too afraid that you'd be seen otherwise. You had no idea where you were, the maze of unlit alleys seeming endless in the dark, but you could still hear Dice, his soft voice calling out to you.

He was mocking you. He knew you couldn't have gotten far, no matter how much fight you had left in you. His green eyes scanning every corner as he walked through the narrow passageways.

Your feet and fingers were stiff, too difficult to move, the numbness was a welcoming change to the pain, though. You struggled to keep your eyes open, your eyelids growing heavier by the second as drowsiness overtook you. You pulled your legs up to your chest and leaned your head against your knees, your arms wrapped around your cowering figure to stay warm.

Pain laced together with the numbness, your breathing lower than before. You couldn't let yourself fall asleep, but you were too exhausted and hurt to stand up again.

Your body shook violently.

Why did Cup leave you behind? Was he informing the police? Did he run home to alarm his brother? Shaking your head, you pulled your legs closer against your chest, ignoring the pain. You were sure that Cuphead would come back for you, you just had to wait. He'd find you eventually. Never would he leave you alone, he would help you just like you had helped him so many times.

_So where was he?_

You breathed out shakily, questioning him now wouldn't help you at all. He'd be there soon, he'd save you. All you had to do was survive until then.

Light shone through the path, illuminating the dark space. You curled into yourself, clenching your eyes shut. You were still hidden by a few shadows, so you could only hope that whoever was shining that light would overlook you and leave soon.

_Maybe it's Cup…_

Any hope you had was crushed again, overpowered by fear, when a soft voice called out to you, the melodic tone floating through the night air. You bit back a sob.

The light went out and for a second you thought Dice had left, hadn't seen you and went on to look somewhere else. Your heart was racing now and you stayed completely still, waiting and listening for anything to indicate that he was walking away. Away from you.

Light footsteps filled the silence, snow crunching under polished shoes. You strained to hear if they were moving away from or towards you, but no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't place it. Everything was a blur, concentrating on only those footsteps was fairly impossible.

You were only sure when you heard the steps falter and come to an end right in front of you, the snow shifting beneath King Dice's feet as he crouched down. He placed his hand on your knee and despite how scared you were and how much you hated him, the warmth of his palm was almost overwhelming and you wanted  _more._

„Look at me, y/n.“ he coaxed, his voice gentle, soothing. He was manipulating you, playing tricks on your mind, pretending to care and you hated him for it. You refused to open your eyes and look up, your body shaking weakly as your muscles tensed.

So much for your great escape, you thought bitterly. You wanted to scream and yell and kick and lash out at him, but it felt like you were frozen, no energy left to move anymore. How long have you been sitting here?

„Come on now, darlin', just look at me.“ he sighed, his hand reached out to touch your cheek. Your head suddenly snapped up, eyes wide in alert at the intrusion. Ah, so you could still move, that was good.

„Don't fucking touch me!“ you rasped out. You really didn't sound too well.

Dice took his hand back, amusement in his eyes as a smile settled on his lips. „Ya already had me worryin', sweet cheeks. You're no use to us dead, after all.“ he chuckled. His other hand was still on your knee and even though you didn't want to lose that warmth you shook it off.

Spitting back at him probably wasn't the best idea, but you just couldn't care less. „Get the fuck away from me, you bastard!“ your back pressed harder against the wall, the freezing stone more welcoming than the man before you.

The King tutted, a scolding expression on his face. You knew he was enjoying this, though, that sick fucker. „Language, y/n. Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners.“ he jeered, the smile returning after a moment again. „I really don't want to hurt you again, darlin', so I suggest you stop runnin' away from me.“ his smile widened as he looked you up and down, „Or I could just leave ya here, let you die of hypothermia. But alas, the boss wants you alive and I'd be lyin' if I'd say I didn't enjoy your company.“

Ah, so the man you had seen earlier was the casino owner. You  _really_ didn't want to see that guy again.

„I'm not going anywhere with you, asshole, I think I'd rather freeze out here, thank you very much.“ you bit back, scowling despite how hard it was to form any expression. Dice merely rolled his eyes and you knew he was trying not to sigh.

„I won't hurt you again, darlin', I promise.“ you scoffed and he smirked, raising his hands in defence. „Cross my heart and hope to die~“ he cooed and the sweet look he gave you almost made you fall for it. _Almost._ The cold was making you numb, muddling your senses and thinking, but you weren't stupid. 

„Drop fucking dead!“ you growled.

„Ouch~“ he laughed before grabbing your forearms and pulling you up to your feet. The sudden movement felt like sharp needles in your joints, piercing the numbness. The pain was worse, you noted.

Looking up, you noticed you were leaning against his chest, your legs too weak to support your body on their own. You glowered at him, being this close to Dice made you feel physically sick, but  _dear god_ was he warm. Heat spread through your upper body as you leaned against him, the sheer touch almost overwhelming.

You lingered at his chest for a second longer before taking a step back. Hot or not, you couldn't stand him and getting away from him was your priority right now. Fighting and running were futile, though, you were too weak for either of them.

King Dice smirked down at you when he noticed you dwell on his chest and pouted when you stood back, mock hurt in his eyes. „Oh you wound me, am I really that repulsive, darlin'?“ he sniffed, wiping away a fake tear. His free hand never letting go of you, the grip too tight to be comfortable.

„As a matter of fact, you are.“ you snarled, trying to rip your arm from his grasp. The warmth had given you a little more strength, but it was fleeting.

Dice shrugged and yanked you forward, pushing you back down the alley, his hand on your waist. „Ah well, you'll warm up to me sooner or later. I'm really a likable fella, you just have ta get to know me better.“

Walking took a lot out of you right now and for a moment you were thankful for Dice's hands on your waist and arm to keep you upright. You refused to lean against his side, though. „I'm very sure I don't want to get to know you, I prefer other types of men to be around.“ you sneered, your eyes darting around for something, anything, to help you escape. You knew your chances were low, very low, but that didn't mean you'd given up. And with every step that you came closer to the alley from before you heartbeat sped up, your blood pumping through your veins from the uprising fear.

The King only laughed when you started struggling. „Shame, really, because you just so happen to be  _exactly_ my type~“ he teased. You couldn't see his face and didn't dare turn your head to look at him, but his voice was dark and laced with something primal. Making no attempt to hide the disgust in your eyes, you noticed his hand drop threateningly low from your waist onto your thigh, so close to your butt.

Outraged, you turned and pushed him away. „Stay the fuck off me!“ you yelled and your voice nearly broke, the cold having worn it out a little more than you thought. Dice hissed, his grip on your arm never loosening. Twisting it behind your back until your shoulder nearly popped, he swiftly moved behind you and pulled your back against his chest, leaning down. His breath was hot on your neck. You were sure you were going to throw up.

„Ya should stop struggling so much, doll. Just play along before I'm forced to break your shoulder, too.“ he threatened, the tone in his voice so dark you could've sworn it had dropped an octave.

You shivered, the pain in your shoulder mixing with the one from your broken ribs was almost unbearable. Dice only chuckled when you started struggling and screaming for help, putting more pressure onto your joint to shut you up again.

Without giving you a chance to object he started pushing you forward, forcing you to resume walking. The grip on your arm loosened a little and you gasped in relief, a little more and your shoulder would have been done for. You bit your lip as you took step after step, the only thing keeping you from falling down being the still painful grip on your arm. You wanted to struggle and fight back, giving up just wasn't like you and it definitely wasn't the smartest thing to do either.

_Would fighting back be a smart thing to do?_

You bit back a harsh laugh, of course it wouldn't be, and most likely it'd get you killed. But that didn't seem to be the  _worst_ option. Anything was better than being close to the man behind you. What if you stomped down on his foot again? Or smashed the back of your head into his face? Your wound would undoubtedly start bleeding again but maybe you could slip away once more. You were good at escaping, maybe this time you'd even manage to get away comple-

Your mind went blank, completely void of any thoughts. The only thing left was panic, latching onto you, clawing its way through you, making your blood pump and your heart race. Dice had pushed you back into the path you had ran from, and there he was. The owner of the casino, talking to two other men. They were dressed in black, basic suits. One of them was black and practically massive, the suit looked like it would rip whenever he moved his arms. The other one almost looked like a skeleton next to his colleague, pale and shorter with an oblong face and a crooked nose. Employees, maybe? They did look like security, although you hadn't seen any when you had entered the casino.

The owner dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they left, walking out onto the road until they were out of sight, probably sent out to look for Cup and bring him back.

_Good luck with that, guys. Cup is long gone and not coming back anymore._

You shook your head, not allowing those thoughts to invade your mind. Cup was going to help you out of this, he wasn't going to leave you alone.

The man turned, his eyes falling on you. A jagged and sharp smile stretched his lips as Dice walked you over. Your legs immediately went limp and you struggled against King's grip. Only looking at this man, this  _thing_ , made you feel like your soul was being ripped from your body, shred after shred being torn away with every step you got closer to him.

„Let go of me! Let fucking go of me!“ you snapped. There was no snide reply this time.

King Dice's arm wrapped around your waist again, keeping you from falling. You really, really wanted to fall, though. Anything to get more distance between you and that man. But no matter how hard you tried with the energy your body had left, all attempts to contend were futile as you were dragged over.

Finally, only a few steps away from him, you came to a halt. Dice was still behind you, keeping you upright as you practically cowered before the man as he towered over you. Yellow eyes piercing into yours.

He leaned down and you backed away, your back pressing against King Dice's chest. You couldn't see it, but you knew he was smirking as you felt his grip on you tighten a little. Right now you didn't care, gaze set on the owner.

„So…“ his voice was dark, but not like the King's, this one was demonic. „You're the one who helped one of my debtors escape?“ he almost purred, trying to sound sweet. It sounded more like a death threat. „You know, it takes a lot to go up against the devil. When I was informed that someone tried to break a contract, I expected a fully grown demon hunter or somethin'.“ he chuckled, looking you up and down. You kept quiet, not daring to move or even breathe.

This just had to be a bad dream. Not only did you get beat up by some hot casino manager who intended to take your friend's soul and Cup leave you behind, but now you were standing in front of the devil himself, and he wasn't too pleased with you.

Oh this evening was just fucking  _perfect,_ wasn't it? Well... at least now you knew why the casino had such a cliché name.

The demonic voice snapped you back out of your thoughts. „But now that I see who actually caused all this trouble, I'm almost  _insulted._ No demon hunter or fighter has ever dared to even scowl at me and now a  _child_ fucked up tonight's business, I'm bloody mortified!“ he exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air and you winced, expecting to be hit. It never came.

The Devil noticed your reaction and smirked, his hand reaching out to grab your chin. It was hard not to wince again when he touched you, not only were you terrified but his skin was  _burning._ You had enjoyed the warmth that Dice's touch had brought you but this hurt like hell. You bit your lip to keep from whimpering.

An ashen thumb brushed over your split lip, wiping away a bit of blood that hadn't dried yet. His smirk turned into a grin as he pushed your head to one side to look at the dark bruises forming on your cheek and beneath your eye, the firm grip on your chin burning your skin. Still you stayed quiet, unable to even utter a word. Your gaze fell onto the ground, immediately looking up again when you saw the blood soaked snow. Ah, so that's where you were laying earlier.

He shot a toothy grin up at the manager. „You're so violent sometimes, Dice. Was it really necessary to roughen the little bird up so much?“ he cackled. You were getting sick of the pet names, but you figured that you might not be in a position to complain at the moment. You gasped in relief when he released you again and you felt King Dice merely shrug, his voice so close to your ear you almost jumped in surprise.

„The beatin' didn't stop 'em from runnin' away again, though. But I think that'll stop now, hm?“ he drawled. The devil looked down at you with an arched eyebrow, amusement flashing over his yellow eyes. You scowled and clenched your teeth, you didn't want to answer, staying quiet would most likely get you out of this alive.

„We'll see about that.“ Ah, curse your stubbornness.

The devil laughed and clasped his hands together, the grin on his face wide and sharp, showing off his serrated teeth. „Oh I like this one!“ he gushed and something about his smile suddenly became very, very unsettling. „I'm excited to see how you'll escape next time~“ the grin on his face didn't waver, but the tone of his voice was inanimate, sinister.

He turned, his coat whirled. „Bring our little troublemaker back to the casino.“ he strode back to the car, suddenly sounding very bored.

_Tell him to go fuck himself, wouldn't that be funny?_

You silently cursed yourself for always having the worst ideas at the worst times, but at least this time you managed to keep your mouth shut. King Dice perked up, his grasp on you loosening even more. Really, he had to stop doing that if he didn't want you to run at every chance you got. Not that you were complaining.

„Boss, what about the debtor?“ he asked quizzically.

The devil waved a hand absentmindedly. „I don't want to devour an innocent soul, they don't taste like anything. Also, they leave me feeling guilty, and I'm the devil, for crying out loud!“

A wave of relief washed over you, at least you weren't going to die. But you were still in danger, and hurt.  _Badly_ hurt.

„Bring them to the casino instead, make sure they don't escape. With the troublemaker as surety, the debtor is gonna return sooner or later, until then-“ the devil turned around, eyes glowing and grin wide as the ground beneath his feet opened and shadows lashed out, reaching up and whipping around, latching onto him, engulfing him, „-they're all yours~“ his sickening laugh was the last thing you heard before the shadows enclosed around him and pulled him down into a black abyss, thousands of screams echoing from below. And just like that the ground closed again, the screams fading before dying out completely, a round patch of melted snow the only indication that he'd been here.

You felt nothing but antipathy for that man, but you had to admit, that was  _cool._

Before you could make any move you felt Dice renew his grip on you and leaned down, his voice so close to your ear and his chest pressed against your back. „Oh lucky you, seems like you're going to survive after all.“ he uttered, pushing you onward. „But I'm not really complainin'. After all, I get to have ya all to myself~“

Your mind had been fogged from being out in the cold for so long, it was difficult to even form a clear thought, but just like that the fog lifted and realization kicked in. This obnoxious bastard was going to bring you back to that rotten place, keep you there until Cup came back and gave up his own life to save yours. Being the damsel in distress wasn't really the role you intended to play, so you did the next most logical thing that your undercooled brain came up with.

And that was to snap your head back into his face, twisting and kneeing him in the groin. Dice groaned in pain and let go of you, his hands flying up to his nose, hunching over a little. Okay that was a good move, now maybe you shouldn't have fallen over, that probably was a  _bad_ move. You had no strength left to run again, getting back to your feet was already difficult enough.

The King growled, looking down at you again. Okay, that really was a bad move after all. You tried to scramble away as he leaned down, grabbing you by your arm.

„Let go of me!“ you screamed as he yanked you back up and dragged you over to the car. „Let go of me, you fucker! Go to hell you fucking scumbag!“ you kicked out but missed and huffed in frustration. You screamed out for help, someone in this neighbourhood had to be awake, right? Someone would call the police, you just had to scream loud enough.

Dice slammed you against the car, pinning you there. The sudden impact knocked the air out of your lungs and your screams died down instantly. Green eyes bored into yours.

„Listen, darlin', if I'd be you I'd shut up and stop strugglin'. No one's gonna hear you, they're all too scared. And right now you're just making things worse for yaself.“ he snarled, pressing so hard against your ribs that you could literally feel the broken bone piercing your insides. You didn't let yourself cry, though, never would you give that man the satisfaction of seeing you break down.

„Oh and I'll gladly show ya around hell sometime.“ his grin was wide, his voice threateningly low. „I'd love to see your face when you see what's waitin' for ya~“ he pulled you away from the car again to open the door, hauling you in before sitting next to you. His hand was on your thigh, his grip bruising to keep you from moving away. King Dice pressed the button below the window and a click noise reached your ears. That fucker had locked the doors. Did he really think you were going to jump out of a moving car?!

_Probably..._

Yeah, probably...

You curled in on yourself, your shoes on the seats, sullying the expensive black leather. You didn't care if you provoked him any further, you even hoped he'd be pissed about the ruined seats. Fuck him.

Dice tapped the eclipsed glass separating you two from the driver, the car started moving. Back to the casino. You kept quiet and tried to stay positive, you'd manage to get out of there somehow, they couldn't keep you locked up, they'd make a mistake and you'd escape. You'd be fine.

You felt King Dice's eyes on you, scowling when he noticed the grime on the leather. He didn't say anything, though. Shame.

It wasn't that much warmer in the car than it was outside and you felt the cold creeping back into you, seeping into your bones and making you shiver uncontrollably. Dice's gaze didn't leave your figure, watching your attempts to try and keep warm. You refused to look at him, that bastard made you feel sick to the stomach.

„There's nothin' wrong about givin' in, ya know?“ he said, sounding as though he was trying to be nice. His hand left your thigh and he opened his arms a little, „You're freezin', y/n, and I have warmth to spare, or a coat, whatever you prefer. All ya have to do is give in.“ he drawled, his grin turning into a devilish smirk.

You looked up at him and for a second you thought you could see your own breath. Why was it so cold in here?

„I already told you, I'd rather freeze. Thanks for the offer, though.“ you spat. No matter what was going to happen, you weren't going to back down. You were stubborn and yes, it was going to be the death of you someday but seeing the frustration in the Dice's eyes almost made up for the pain you were going through.

He lowered his arms again and sighed, leaning his head onto his hand. „You know I'm goin' to break you sooner or later, honey, it's just a matter of time.“

„Have fun trying, buddy.“

He laughed, a sadistic and twisted thing. „Oh I will, believe me.“

The car came to a halt and you heard Dice unlock the doors again. His fingers closing around your wrist to pull you along and out of the car again. You knew that resisting or trying to escape again weren't options anymore, you were physically drained.

Sure enough, you were back at the casino. The dark building loomed over you, piling up, its gaping entrance devouring anyone who entered and spitting out hollow shells. You felt your heart beat faster and bile rose up in your throat as King Dice ordered you to move, his hand on the small of your back.

Even though your body welcomed the warmth that enveloped you as soon as you set foot inside of the Devil's Casino, you couldn't have felt more repulsed by your surroundings. Your fingers curled into fists, nails digging into your palm. You couldn't hear your rapid breathing, but you could feel the oxygen flood in and out of your exhausted lungs, letting you feel as if you were breathing fire.

You could feel your skin break out into a cold sweat when Dice opened the door to the main casino hall, the sounds of gambling surrounding you again. It hadn't bothered you all too much earlier, but the smell of cigarettes and booze made your throat clench and your stomach tighten up and ache all the more with each step.

Your eyes darted around as you desperately tried to catch the attention of the patrons around you. You didn't dare scream, but none of the gamblers around you even noticed you and King Dice walking past them, they were all too fixed on their own problems, their own life. Finally, a young man looked up. He was at the craps table, frowning when he saw your bloody, bruised and dishevelled figure. You silently plead him to help you, your eyes desperate and terrified, but as soon as he saw King Dice next to you he quickly averted his gaze, focussing on the game again.

Dice leaned down, the amusement in his voice almost making you punch him in the face. „No one's goin' to help ya, doll. They all think you're just another unlucky fool who gambled their soul away.“ his hand on your back dropped lower and your jaw became tight. „You're mine, and there's no one who's goin' to save you.“

Your feet trembled, your legs twitched and for a moment you were close to whirling around and running back down the carpeted hall. Not that you would get very far. „Cup is going to come back for me, and when he's here he's going to kick your ugly ass back to hell!“ you seethed, your voice no more than a whisper.

A chuckle slipped past the King's lips as he led you to the back of the area. „We'll see about that, doll.“

There were several passages that lead into different rooms. Show rooms, a restaurant, and private spaces for the more important people, and so on. You bit back a scoff, this place was so massive and extra you couldn't keep away the thought that Dice or the Devil may be compensating for something. You couldn't hide your smirk this time.

King Dice led you up a staircase at the end of one of the halls, your legs almost giving out from having to support your weight for so long after what had happened. For a moment your vision swam and became blurry, your body almost shutting down completely as you leaned against the wall. You breathed heavily, your mind blacking out a few times like an engine that turned over and over again, never starting. It was difficult to grasp a clear thought, the only thing you could perceive was a strong arm wrapping around your waist and helping you up the rest of the stairs.

„You're still freezing, darlin', just hold on for a little longer and we'll patch you up again.“ his voice sounded distant, but soothing and warm, and for a moment you wanted to lean your head against his shoulder. But as soon as your brain snapped back into reality you pushed him away, horrified by yourself for wanting to be close to him.

„I don't want your fucking help.“ you growled and he sighed, leading you onwards after you reached the top of the stairs. It didn't take long before you reached a plain looking door, no plate saying what kind of room you were about to enter. That clarified itself pretty quickly though when Dice pulled out a key and opened it.

It was a study. Long shelves filled with books and folders stretched across the walls, a reading table made out of the finest dark wood decorated the right side of the room, hugged by two black, old fashioned armchairs and a sofa between them. A half empty bottle of scotch stood on the table top. There was a large desk made with the same wood to the left side of the room, a dark leather chair behind it. Several papers, notes, pens and contacts were scattered across the desktop, an expensive looking table lamp stood on the side, illuminating the documents. Two tall, lean windows were across from you, ventilating the large room and to top it off, several framed soul contracts decorated the room. This place was fucking rich.

You didn't have much time to take it all in before you were shoved inside, stumbling and almost falling to the ground. God how you hated being so weak. You heard King Dice close the door behind you before walking over to the desk, tossing his coat over the chair and rummaging through one of the desk drawers. He finally pulled out a small black box which contained several cigars, probably of best quality. You watched him stick one between his teeth and fire it up with a lighter, smoke practically pouring out from between his lips.

You stayed quiet, your feet rooted to the ground. You didn't want to be here, you wanted to go home and be with your family, your friends... surely they would send help as soon as they noticed you were missing. Maybe Cup had already informed them...

You were torn out of your thoughts when you heard the familiar voice again, smooth as ever. „Why don't ya come over here? Ya look like you're goin' to faint any second now.“ the King mused, leaning against the desk, his eyes roaming over your body.

He blew out another puff of smoke as your mind began to fail again. There was no way out and every possible action you could think of would only lead to more pain, including going over to that scumbag.

When you didn't reply, Dice sighed again and straightened up, pointing to the space before him. „I'm done playin' along, doll. I don't appreciate the attitude that you've been givin' me, so either ya come over or I'll break yer pretty little legs. The boss wants you alive, but he didn't say anything about breakin' you.“ his tone was cold, unforgiving.

The fear shooting through your chest engulfed you, making your heart beat so hard and fast you were sure the man before you could hear it. Every part of you screamed at you to run, to get away from him. Touching him was like dipping your skin into acid, tearing and eating away at your skin. You couldn't be close to him, you couldn't.

_Do you want to go through more pain?_

You'd go through pain either way, you knew that. But he was giving you a choice...

Your legs moved on your own, as if you had no control over your body anymore, until you stood before him, towering over you with a wicked smile on his lips.

„Ah, so you can behave.“ he chuckled, taking the cigar between his fingers as he rounded you, standing tall behind you.

„Go fuck yourself.“ you spat. Your nails were digging so hard into the skin of your palm you were sure you'd draw blood soon.

„But still unable to control that dirty mouth.“ he growled and you winced when you felt his hands on your hips, pulling your back against his chest. A warm rush of air hit the back of your neck and the smell of the cigar smoke filled your nose. The warmth was pleasant, put the stench almost made you throw up. Dice leaned down, his lips brushing your cheek. You were too terrified to move.

„Maybe we should put that mouth to a different use, hm?“ his voice was dangerously low, his hand trailing down from your hip to your inner thigh.

„Fuck off! Get away from me!“ you screeched, a sudden rush of adrenaline running through you. That sick fuck was trying to touch you. Didn't he already humiliate you enough, was beating you not good enough for him? Screams for help tore from your throat as you struggled against him, your pulse throbbing in your ears as he whirled you around and pushed you against the desk. You stumbled and felt your back hit the expensive wood, knocking the breath out of you. The struggling didn't stop, though. You tried to kick and push at him, holding him away from you as you fought to sit back up. For a second you forgot about your cover and a harsh and paralyzing pain shot through your cheek, sending you into a short daze. That asshole had slapped you again.

His hands were on you, pushing you back down as he forced your legs apart. You screamed at him to stop, reaching up with your free arm to claw at his face and actually managed to leave a deep scratch along his cheek, blood trickling down his pale skin. King Dice hissed in pain and slapped you again, knocking your head back against the desk.

„Oh you just can't stop, can you, doll?“ he laughed darkly as you watched in horror how his skin healed in a matter of seconds, the blood dissolving. You couldn't harm him, there was no way to get away from him. But that didn't mean you couldn't try.

You kicked out again, breathing heavily as you tried to land a blow on his face. In a matter of seconds Dice caught your wrist and smashed it down against the table. The pain of your bone snapping between his fingers and the wood forced your mind to shut down completely, your throat sore from screaming as fire in the form of tears stung your eyes. Your entire arm was pulsing, you didn't dare to touch it, the pain so excruciating it made your throat clench as you gasped for air.

King Dice watched you with dark eyes, taking another drag from his cigar. The sight of your twitching and crying figure on his desk was beautiful to him, making him all the more excited as a wide grin spread over his lips. He reached out to run a hand over your hair, as if to calm you down. „Are you going to stop now, sweetheart? Are you going to let me continue?“ he leaned over you, his lips almost touching yours. „Or are you going to force me to hurt you like that again?“

His voice made you whimper and you shook your head, you couldn't take more broken bones. The pain coursing through your arm spread up through your shoulder and chest, setting your entire nervous system on fire.

Dice smiled softly as he leaned back up, placing the half-finished cigar in an ash tray next to you. „It was only a matter of time, doll. Or, well, a matter of how much I had to hurt you.“ he chuckled and placed his hands onto your hips, gripping you and pulling you across the desk until his hips touched your crotch, your legs forcedly spread open as he stood between them. You shut your eyes tightly, tears running down your cheek when you felt the clothed bulge in his suit trousers pressed against you. That sick fuck was getting off on this.

Gentle hands started working on the fly of your jeans, popping open the button. You cried out in objection when they were pulled down, dropping to the floor along with your boots. You gasped when the cold air hit your skin, sending several shivers down your spine again. Dice marvelled at the sight before him, running his hands along your bare thighs and pushing his thumb against a few dark bruises covering your skin.

„You're so pretty, doll. Does anyone ever tell you that?“ you could hear the lust practically dripping from his voice. You whimpered.

„S-Stop, please!“ the King perked up when he heard you plead, a primal grin stretching his lips.

„Oh, so you can beg?“ his hand moved closer to your crotch, his fingers caressing your still covered sex. Your body twitched and you tried to move away, pulling your legs up to cover yourself somehow. Dice kept your legs apart and growled darkly, leaning down until his chest touched yours, his hands all over your body, rubbing and pressing down on the bruised and damaged skin.

„Let's see if I can get ya to beg a little more for me~“ he purred, his lips attacking your neck, biting and kissing along the sensitive skin. You couldn't breathe, it felt as if Dice was choking you, his hands slipping beneath your sweatshirt. All you wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save you, to keep this madman away from you. But there was no one, Cup had forgotten you. A sob racked your entire body as a choked cry for help forced itself up your throat. Immediately you felt Dice's fingers close around your broken wrist, squeezing.

You cried out in pain as more tears rolled down your cheeks, too much pain, too much,  _too much.._

„No more resisting, darlin'. I thought we agreed on that?“ he shushed you, his hand leaving your wrist and returning to your chest again, pushing your sweatshirt up. A whistle escaped his lips when he laid eyes on the enormous bruise covering the right side of your chest. Green, back, blue and purple lacing together on the damaged skin. It was almost beautiful.

His fingers hovered over the bruise before trailing up to your right nipple, pinching and teasing the sensitive bud. You cried out in pain, any touch towards your chest sent sharp jolts of agony through you, the broken bones making you oversensitive.

Dice laughed lowly as he took his hand back. „I'll leave that fun for another time, shall I?“

You sobbed, covering your bare chest with your arms. „P-Please just stop. I don't want this!“ you cried. It was difficult to talk without your sobs interrupting you. Dice looked down at you, his smile turning cruel. „I gave you the chance to walk away, you didn't take it. Ya brought this on yourself. And everything that is goin' to happen to ya is your fault!“

„N-No! Please sto- _ah_!“ you gasped and bit your lip when he suddenly reached down the front into your underwear, cupping your sex and prodding at your entrance with his fingers. He grinned darkly. „I'm going to take what's mine, doll, and there's nothin' ya can do to stop me, so why don't ya try to enjoy it?“

Fear tortured your guts, churning your stomach in tense cramps, engulfing your mind and knocking all other thoughts to the side. You never thought something like this would happen to you, it had been in your nightmares, in your most horrible thoughts, but never did you think that it'd turn into reality. You tried to keep your breathing under control as you started crying.

„I don't want this! Please I'll stop resisting, I'll give you my soul just p-please don't do this!“ you whimpered, biting your lip until your mouth filled with the taste of blood.

„I'm sorry, doll, but I'm not in a forgivin' mood.“ he yanked your black undergarment down, letting it fall to the ground next to your other clothes while pinning you down with his other hand, making sure you didn't escape as you squirmed beneath him. „And besides, I couldn't stop myself now even if I wanted to~“ you cried out when he pushed a finger inside of you, a second following soon after, stretching you out uncomfortably. You sobbed as he continued to add fingers, the pain worsening each time. There was nothing you could do, nothing to stop this nightmare.

You felt the panic spark inside of you when you felt his fingers being removed and heard clothes rustling. Shutting your eyes tightly, you felt your breathing becoming rapid, more shallow. Your limbs start to tremble as your heart hammered against your chest, making it even more painful.

Something larger prodded at your entrance and you sobbed, refusing to open your eyes even when you felt Dice's hand on your chin, the tight grip hurting your jaw.

„Look at me, doll.“ his grip tightened, „Look at me and I might go easy on ya, otherwise I'll just fuck you until you're a bleeding mess.“ he growled.

You shivered. You didn't want to look at this man, this monster, but... you couldn't take even more pain than you were already in for. You couldn't.

Reluctantly, you opened your eyes and looked into the piercing green eyes above you, tears forming in your own.

„There we go.“ he smiled softly, his gaze glazed over with primal lust. „This might hurt, doll, but if you struggle too much, it'll get even worse.“ he drawled, his tone so soft and sweet it was almost soothing and-

-and suddenly pain exploded in your abdomen as he pushed his cock inside of you, forcing screams to tear out of your throat while he pushed himself deeper and deeper. You weren't ready, you weren't ready for this! The pain was too much, your throat was sore from screaming so much and your mind was starting to black out as he continued to stretch you brutally.

„Fuck you're tight~“ he gasped out, pleasure written over his features as he violated your smaller body. „Don't tell me I'm your first, doll.“ he laughed darkly as he started thrusting into you at a fast pace, giving you no time at all to even start adjusting.

„Please stop! Stop it hurts! STOP!“ you cried, every thrust feeling like sharp needles piercing your abdomen, your body screaming from the pain coursing through you. Your vision was blurred by tears, it was too much, too much.

A warm feeling rose up in your chest and it took everything you had to stop yourself from throwing up. You felt bruised inside, torn, your body was going to be ripped apart.

Sobs racked your body as Dice started fucking you into the wood of the desk, his hand flying to your thigh, leaving more bruises as he leaned his other next to your head. You shut your eyes again as you heard him panting and moaning above you, the pain of every thrust overwhelming. You wanted this to stop, this had to stop..

You couldn't feel your legs anymore as he destroyed you internally, your body slowly started going numb as pain clouded your mind. His erection was too big for you to hold comfortably as he ravished you, thrusting in and out of your smaller frame, his breath hot on your skin.

You gasped as he suddenly pulled you up so that you were sitting on the edge of the desk, his chest pressed against yours. His arms wrapped around your waist and he lifted you up, carrying you over to the chair and sitting down with you on his lap. The movement only added to the pain in your abdomen, leaving you breathless as you cried out when he started moving his hips again.

„God, doll, you're so fuckin' pretty~“ he moaned, his fingers prodding at your lips before pushing them inside of your mouth, almost making you gag. Your legs were on either side of his thighs, his free hand on your ass, squeezing and making you squirm uncomfortably on his length.

Your cries laced with his moans of pleasure as he fucked himself into you, pulling you closer against him. Everything about him disgusted you, you hated him with a burning passion and being this close to him sent a wave of nausea crashing over you.

You cried out in pain as he hit too deep inside of you, making your body jerk up and your back arch. Your fingers curled in the fabric of his suit, trying to hold onto something,  _anything,_ to keep from going insane. You felt his teeth bite down on the skin of your neck, leaving dark and bloody marks, making you gasp in pain and snapping you back into reality.

„Stay with me, sweet cheeks, don't you dare zone out.“ he growled darkly. You only whimpered in response, his fingers slipping back out of your mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them with your split lips. His coarse tongue licked at your skin as fingers curled in your hair. Every time you closed your eyes he smacked you across the face, demanding you open them again, his breath hitching in his throat once or twice. He was getting closer to climax.

You had no idea how long he kept on going, how long he forced your hips to move along with his, biting and kissing you. It felt like hours to you, everything blurring together to one big mass of vibrant colours and searing pain, his member ripping your lower body apart with each thrust.

You couldn't take this anymore, it hurt too much. You let your head fall onto the King's shoulder, your tears staining the violet fabric of his tail coat while he kept thrusting, his hips bucking up and sending waves of pain washing over you. You didn't notice his breathing become ragged, uneven just like his thrusts, fucking you faster and rougher, making you scream out in agony.

It only took a few more sloppy thrusts before his entire body shuddered and he grunted heavily, pulling you against him tightly as your abdomen filled with an uncomfortable warmth, his cock twitching as you spasmed around him. Nothing about this was pleasurable, it all sent your stomach convulsing and you retched, but nothing came out. Your throat burned from all the screaming as you cried silently, still leaning against your rapist as he slowly relaxed again, releasing you from his tight grip. King leaned into the chair, running soothing circles along your back as he placed gentle kisses along your shoulder. You didn't react to it, your sobs shaking your small frame.

„Shh now, calm down, doll.“ he cooed, caressing your hair. „Don't cry, darlin'. I'll take good care of ya.“ you could feel that sinister grin forming on his face as his lips brushed over your neck, your cheek, teeth grazing the violated skin. His hands reached up to your shoulders to push you away, forcing you to sit up straight. Your eyes were dull, cheeks rosy and stained with tears. You didn't resist as he wiped them away, didn't struggle when his hand brushed over the bruise under your eye. You'd given up, he'd won, and he knew it.

„I knew you'd be fun when I laid my eyes on ya.“ he started, voice still husky from the afterglow. „I watched ya talking to your little friend, givin' him hope that he'd actually manage to escape. You had that fire in your eyes, you still do. Even now, completely at my mercy I can see that you're not broken yet, still that murderous fire in ya.“ he chuckled lowly as his hand fell from your bruise to your neck, tracing the bite marks he had left. „And ya were right, he did escape, but you didn't. Oh no, I'm not lettin' ya go anymore, doll. I'm goin' to have my fun with makin' that fire go out until you're nothin' but a shell.“

He leaned forward, pulling your chest against his until his mouth was right at your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine. „D'ya really think he'll come back for ya? Honey, he's not comin', why would he risk his life for somethin' that doesn't belong to him anymore? You're all alone now~“ he drawled and leaned back to look at your tear stricken face.

„He's going to come back for me.“ your voice cracked halfway through the sentence, barely above a whisper, unable to make any more sounds. King Dice grinned, grabbing your ass and lifting your hips, pulling his member out of you again. You cried out, your whole body jerking from the sudden movement, the pain didn't subside, though. It stayed, twisting and piercing your guts and almost forcing a scream out of your throat again.

He pushed you off of his lap, letting you fall to the ground, pain and white flashes exploded behind your eyes as you felt your head connect with the ground and your ribs pierce your insides. You didn't even have the strength to cry anymore as you curled up, trying to cover yourself.

Dice looked down at you after tucking himself back into his suit trousers, standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit, running a hand through his hair to straighten it. He looked just like before, the flush in his face was gone, the bliss in his eyes faded, the only thing that stayed was the primal grin on his lips, the only thing that proved what he had just done to you.

„Stop hopin', doll, fear and despair suit you so much better.“ he said, his voice sounding distant as he checked the time on his wrist watch, the movement so casual, so carefree. You hated him for this, for hurting you, for taking your innocence and then acting as if nothing had happened. You wanted to scream and yell and tear at him, but no matter how hard you tried your body didn't move.

„Oh dear, looks like I've gotta run back to work. The boss wouldn't be too happy if he'd found out about our little.. session.“ he chuckled.

_Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you._

His green eyes darted down to you and he clucked his tongue, something akin to disgust lacing his features. „I won't be gone for long, I'll take care of you then. We'll figure out what to do with you until we collected that debtor's soul.“ he grinned and for a second you saw his eyes flash with hunger. „Although I can already think of a few things~“ his eyes roamed over your body and he stayed silent for a moment, taking in the damage he had done to you.

He broke the silence, his voice cold. „Ya shouldn't have messed with me, doll. I gave you a chance to get away, to escape, but you decided to fight against me, and now look at what happened. This is all your fault, don't you ever forget that.“

He crouched down next to you and brushed his knuckles over your cheek tenderly. You bit back a sob. „You're mine, y/n, not even that debtor can take you away from me anymore.. I'll make sure of that.“ his grin widened, revealing sharp, jagged teeth and your eyes widened.

„Sweet dreams, doll.“

His glowing green eyes were the last thing you saw before his fist crashed into your cheek, snapping your head back onto the floor, darkness creeping into your vision as your body went limp, your breathing shallow.

You didn't stop it, welcoming the dark numbness, shadows wrapping around your mind.

You were free from pain. No more suffering.

The darkness closed in and everything went silent.

_You failed, y/n.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making this into a series. I actually have so many ideas on how to continue this~  
> AND AGAIN: mah bro you are a saint!!!!


End file.
